Cancer chemotherapeutic agents will be studied for their capacity to produce oncogenic transformation and chromosomal aberrations including increases in sister chromatid exchanges, particularly in human diploid cells. Metabolic activation will also be incorporated into the various systems, initially using Arochlor induced liver S-9. It is hoped that new chemotherapeutic agents can be found which are not mutagenic, clastogenic or oncogenic. Such agents may be particularly useful in adjuvant chemotherapy. In addition, using 5-azacytidine and its deoxy analog the cell cycle specificity of oncogenic transformation will be compared with the phenotypic conversion to functional striated muscle cells. Transformed cells obtained following 5-azacytidine exposure also will be examined to determine if some produce rhabdomyosarcomas in nude mice. These latter studies should provide a better understanding regarding the basic mechanism(s) of both differentiation and oncogenesis.